Esto es una locura
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Las últimas palabras que soltó Hikari quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Daisuke, quien ya está harto de ser rechazado por ella. Ken pensó que seguir el plan de Miyako era una locura, pero el pobre de Daisuke está demasiado desesperado como para detenerse a pensar en ello. ¿Será que no es una idea tan descabellada, después de todo?


Estimados lectores y lectoras, les cuento que este es un reto para el foro **Proyecto 1-8** propuesto por** asondomar **y escrito especialmente para ella.

Me saltaré el palabrerío aleatorio que suelo poner en este apartado para advertirles que** asondomar **me pidió que desatara toda mi locura en este fic, y yo me tomé sus palabras **MUY en serio.** Intentaré desarrollar todo dentro de ciertos parámetros lógicos, pero vamos, una historia como esta no necesita tener una buena justificación para todo. No esperen encontrar mucha seriedad aquí, ok? Están advertidos!

Y bueno, solo me queda decir que espero que se diviertan con este delirio de escritora xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Todo comenzó con ese estúpido plan**

* * *

—¡Imbécil!

Aquel insulto fue pronunciado con tal indignación que los pájaros que reposaban en las ramas de un árbol cercano echaron a volar, espantados.

Sabía que estaban solos, en un apartado lugar de la escuela que nadie solía visitar, por lo que a Hikari no le importó insultar a su interlocutor en voz alta. En todo caso, aunque hubiese sido escuchada, nadie podría haberla culpado por lo que acababa de hacer.

La marca rojiza de una mano perfectamente delineada sobre la mejilla izquierda de Daisuke era reciente… demasiado reciente, tal vez. El muchacho se llevó los dedos a dicha marca y sintió cómo su piel ardía.

Hikari sabía dar buenas cachetadas.

—¡Es que tú siempre me rechazas! —protestó el muchacho— ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para que te fijes en mí!

—¡No hay nada que puedas hacer, porque nunca me fijaré en un retrasado como tú! —le espetó la chica con crueldad, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! —gritó, indignado— ¡Con todo lo que me he esforzado por…!

—¡No puedes obligarme a quererte, Daisuke! —lo interrumpió la chica, haciéndose escuchar por encima de las palabras del trigueño— ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

_"¿Cómo?_ —pensó el muchacho, cuestionándose sus acciones por primera vez en todo este tiempo—_ ¿Eso es lo que piensa Hikari? ¿Qué intento "obligarla" a quererme?... ¿Será cierto eso?_

Probablemente, acababa de cometer un error, pero ¿qué debería hacer, entonces? Ya había intentado de todo y nada parecía funcionar.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Hikari? —preguntó, casi con desesperación, al observar cómo ella le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él— ¡Dímelo!

La chica de cabellos castaños volteó para responder:

—¡Si fueras mujer, lo entenderías! ¡Pero eres un estúpido hombre que no sabe nada!

Dicho esto, retomó su marcha, a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Daisuke la observó alejarse, permaneciendo quieto en su lugar. Las campanadas anunciando el fin del recreo resonaron por toda la escuela, pero el muchacho no se sentía capaz de regresar a su aula.

Tomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una pared. Posó su mirada sobre el piso, como si rebuscar entre la porosidad del cemento pudiese ayudarle a comprender a la chica que tanto quería.

_"¿Si yo fuera mujer? ¿Qué habrá querido decir Hikari con eso?_

No supo cuántos minutos transcurrieron hasta que decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo. Sabía que era el único que podría ayudarlo en un momento como ese.

—Ken, ¿podemos vernos? —decía el mensaje— Necesito un consejo.

—¿Es sobre Hikari? —fue la respuesta casi inmediata que recibió.

—Sí —escribió Daisuke—. ¿Prefieres que sea en mi casa o en la tuya?

—En mi casa, por favor.

* * *

—¡Daisuke! —lo regañó su amigo— ¡No puedes besar a la fuerza a una chica!

—¡Pero Ken! ¡No sabía qué más hacer! —se excusó el trigueño— Llevo meses haciendo hasta lo imposible para que se fije en mí y no he logrado nada…

Ambos se hallaban sentados en el piso de la habitación de Ken. Daisuke siempre decía que la moqueta de aquella casa era tan suave que hasta le parecía más cómoda que los sillones.

—Sí, también sé que fue tu primer amor —asintió el peliazul— y que tampoco lograste que te correspondiera hace seis años. Sé que, aunque estuviste una temporada pendiente de otra chica, nunca conseguiste olvidar por completo a Hikari. Y sé que no importa lo que yo diga: tú seguirás haciéndote caso a ti mismo ¡y solo a ti mismo!

Ken se veía molesto. Quizá ya había escuchado demasiadas veces las quejas de su amigo —que siempre eran las mismas— o solo le frustraba no poder ayudarlo con Hikari. Sabía que Daisuke estaba sufriendo, pero también sabía que éste no era para nada el chico más asertivo del planeta.

—Daisuke —prosiguió—, lo único que te puedo decir es que necesitas cambiar de actitud. No digo esto porque a mí me moleste tu forma de ser, sino porque solo has conseguido alejar a la chica que te gusta. No necesito hablar con ella para saber que ya perdió la paciencia contigo.

El chico de cabello granate puso tal cara de niño reprendido que el peliazul llegó a sentirse culpable por haber sido tan directo. Ken sentía pena por él, pero estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que Daisuke intentara algo, sería una nueva estupidez, y volvería corriendo a llorarle sus penas. Y es que ese chico llevaba meses cometiendo los mismos errores, repitiendo un irritante círculo vicioso, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente duro como para hacerle entender que su actitud era lo primero que debía cambiar.

—¿Y qué debo hacer, Ken? ¿Cuál es el secreto de Taichi-san, de Yamato-san y de todos los chicos que alguna vez han tenido novia?

—Es complicado de explicar…

—Sí, supongo que tú tampoco lo sabes. Nunca has tenido novia, ¿verdad? —soltó Daisuke, sin pensar en los sentimientos del chico que se encontraba a su lado. Ken bajó la mirada, sintiéndose entre molesto y acongojado.

—Sé que no tengo experiencia —se defendió—, pero al menos comprendo que a nadie le gusta sentirse perseguido. Si una chica que no te gusta hiciera lo mismo contigo, ¿no te molestaría?

Daisuke apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que Ken tenía razón.

_"Siempre tiene la razón, maldita sea _—se dijo en su fuero interno.

—Sé que soy un cabeza dura y que me cuesta ponerme en el lugar de los demás, pero… ¿cuál crees que sea la manera más rápida de aprender a tratar con una chica?

—Acabas de decirlo, Daisuke: debes aprender a ponerte en su lugar.

—¿Y cómo consigo eso?

Aquella era una pregunta difícil, aunque sonase simple. Ken no era profesor de ética, mucho menos un guía espiritual, solo era un muchacho que cursaba segundo de preparatoria y quería ayudar al tozudo amigo que tenía a encontrar la felicidad. Aunque sabía que ningún profesor podía enseñar tan rápido como Daisuke quería…

… Pero no tenían por qué buscar un profesor, ¿verdad?

—¿Y si le preguntamos a Miyako? —propuso Ken— Ella sí ha tenido novio… y es una chica.

El trigueño observó a su amigo, sorprendido.

—¡Es una excelente idea! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

—Pero llámala tú. No pienses que voy a hacerte todo el trabajo.

—¡Claro! —respondió el entusiasmado muchacho mientras buscaba entre sus contactos el número de su amiga. Marcó y esperó unos segundos a que la chica respondiera— ¿Aló? ¿Qué tal, Miyako? ¿Crees que puedas juntarte con nosotros?

* * *

Miyako dijo que se encontraba algo ocupada, y les pidió a Daisuke y Ken que fueran a su casa si querían charlar con ella. Como Ken no tenía nada que hacer y Daisuke estaba impaciente por aprender a tratar con chicas, ambos accedieron.

Llegaron en menos de quince minutos y, tras haberse acomodado en la habitación de su amiga, procedieron a contarle entre ambos el dilema de Daisuke.

—Déjenme ver si entendí —dijo Miyako, con expresión pensativa—: quieres comprender a las chicas lo antes posible porque estás harto de ser rechazado…

—¡Sí! —asintió el muchacho, enérgicamente.

—Y, mientras más rápido, mejor…

—¡Sí!

Los lentes de Miyako mostraron un aterrador reflejo de luz, lo cual la hizo ver por unos instantes como una científica loca y no como una estudiante de preparatoria.

—Solo hay una manera de que aprendas rápido y nunca más lo olvides.

Habiendo dicho esto, observó a Daisuke maliciosamente y comenzó a reír como una loca.

_"¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!_ —pensó Ken, empezando a asustarse.

_"Creo que no fue tan buena idea venir aquí_ —pensó Daisuke, comenzando a arrepentirse.

Miyako se acomodó los anteojos y tomó a su despeinado amigo por la muñeca, arrastrándolo con ella hasta un cuarto contiguo.

—¡Oye! —saltó el chico— ¿Qué haces?

Entonces, Ken comprendió qué era lo que planeaba hacer Miyako, y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó justo antes de ver cómo sus amigos desaparecían del cuarto y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

* * *

Ken miró su reloj una vez más. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Miyako se llevó a Daisuke, y la puerta no había vuelto a abrirse.

—¡Suéltame, Miyako! ¡¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?! —fue una de las primeras cosas que Ken escuchó.

—Tú cierra la boca —había respondido su amiga—. Mientras menos te muevas, más rápido saldrás de aquí.

Y siguió escuchando frases como aquellas durante varios minutos más, hasta que, en un momento dado, cesaron. Aunque a veces escuchaba murmullos que parecían ser de Miyako, pero nada más.

Ken suspiró. Supuso que Daisuke ya se habría dado por vencido y prefirió entregarse a Miyako por completo. Esa chica era capaz de convertirse en el mismísimo diablo cuando quería.

Cuando se aburrió de los juegos de su celular, Ken se acercó a la repisa de Miyako y echó una mirada a sus libros. Más de una vez le había pedido permiso para revisar su colección, y es que él tenía la creencia de que conocer los libros que leían sus amigos lo ayudaba a entenderlos un poco mejor.

Evitó la sección de _mangas_, ya que sabía que Miyako había comenzado a leer cosas extrañas y no quería verse involucrado en nada que tuviera que ver con ello…

De pronto, algo saltó a su vista: era un apartado nuevo. Tres libros de colores estridentes que lucían letras grandes y redondeadas en su canto, de esas que te obligan a mirarlas porque llaman demasiado la atención.

Leyó uno de ellos: "Tips de maquillaje para principiantes". Leyó otro: "Secretos de belleza: aprende a sacarte partido".

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró Ken— ¿Es que ahora quiere ser estilista?

De pronto, escuchó la manilla de la puerta moverse a sus espaldas. Volteó y pudo comprobar que Miyako era la primera en salir.

—¿… Y Daisuke? —preguntó el peliazul segundos después, extrañado por la tardanza de su amigo.

—Aquí viene —anunció ella.

Una cabellera oscura fue lo primero en asomarse por el umbral. Ken frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién sería esa persona y cuándo había aparecido en la casa de Miyako… ¿un pariente, quizá?

Eso pensó… hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Daisuke.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó él, ingenuamente, aunque sus palabras denotaban cierto temor.

Ken lo observó, pasmado y boquiabierto.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿C-Cómo? —pronunció el trigueño, incrédulo— ¿Dónde hay un espejo? ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Pásenme un espejo!

—Pero qué impaciente eres —dijo Miyako, tratando de no reír. Rebuscó en un cosmetiquero hasta encontrar un espejo compacto y se lo extendió a su amigo, quien lo tomó entre sus manos, nervioso, y dudó unos instantes antes de atreverse a descubrir qué demonios había hecho esa perversa chica con él.

Daisuke se quedó helado. Abrió los ojos como platos y permaneció así durante varios segundos, observando a esa hermosa chica que se reflejaba en la lisa superficie.

Levantó la mirada y, sin decir una sola palabra, observó a Miyako, y después, a Ken.

—Sí, Daisuke —dijo su amiga—. Eso que acabas de ver ¡eres tú! —pronunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La conmoción fue tal que el espejo resbaló de las manos del muchacho. El pequeño objeto produjo un sonido sordo al golpearse contra la moqueta.

—¡¿Pero qué me has hecho, Miyako?! —gritó el trigueño, horrorizado. Su voz era la misma de siempre, por lo que desentonaba enormemente con su actual aspecto. Sí, su voz masculina era lo único que lo delataba, porque esa chica de largos y oscuros cabellos, gruesas pestañas, que vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla y una falda de trevira, jamás podría haber sido confundida con un muchacho.

El rostro de Ken se contorsionó, y ni siquiera él mismo supo si era de estupefacción o porque estaba espantado. No tenía idea de que Miyako guardaba pelucas en su closet —porque, si no era su closet, ¿entonces adónde había llevado a Daisuke?— ni de que era tan buena maquilladora.

Lo único malo de todo el asunto es que solo Miyako parecía contenta con el resultado. Y es que era demasiado increíble como para que pudiese ser cierto. Los chicos aun necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¡Ni siquiera parezco un travesti! —declaró el muchacho que ya no era capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo— ¡PAREZCO UNA MUJER DE VERDAD!

—¿No querías eso, Daisuke? —inquirió la chica de cabello violeta— ¿No querías ponerte en la piel de una mujer para entender a Hikari de una vez por todas? ¿No pensabas que, en cuanto consiguieras comprender a las mujeres, te convertirías en un hombre irresistible?

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado, pero nunca estuvo entre sus planes travestirse.

—Pero Miyako, esto es demasiado extraño —objetó—. ¿Qué haré si me descubren? ¿Qué dirán mis padres si se enteran? ¡¿Qué dirá Taichi-san?! ¡Y mi hermana! ¡Seguro que Jun se reirá de mí durante horas y me sacará fotos para…!

—Nadie te descubrirá —aseguró ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Ken solo te reconoció porque sabía que solo tú y yo habíamos entrado a ese cuarto. ¿No es así, Ken?

—Sí —admitió el aludido.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pensé que no me habías reconocido!

—No quería creer que eras tú —confesó.

Daisuke recogió el espejo compacto del suelo y se miró una vez más. Ciertamente, no parecía él, pero tampoco le desagradaba su nuevo aspecto.

—Mientras permanezcas en silencio, nadie tendría por qué darse cuenta. Incluso si te tomara una foto ahora…

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Miyako! —advirtió el trigueño.

—Sí, sí, solo hablaba de un caso hipotético —explicó—… Bueno, como trataba de decir: incluso si te tomara una foto y la subiera a Internet diciendo "¡miren qué linda es mi amiga Daiko!" nadie sospecharía que esa chica es, en realidad, Motomiya Daisuke.

—¿Daiko? —repitió Ken.

—Sí, Daiko —asintió la chica de anteojos—. La forma femenina del nombre "Daisuke" debería ser Daiko, ¿verdad?

—Daiko —pronunció Daisuke—. Daiko —dijo una vez más—… Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó el peliazul.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Miyako, ilusionada— ¡Genial! Sabía que entrarías en razón tarde o temprano.

_"¿Entrar en razón?_ —repitió mentalmente Ken—_ ¿Pero qué diablos pasa con el sentido común de Miyako?_

—¡Me esforzaré al máximo y descubriré cómo conquistar a Hikari! —declaró mientras apretaba los puños, absolutamente convencido de sus palabras.

La chica rió, complacida.

—¡Me gusta oír eso!

_"Puede que vestirme como chica me ayude a pensar como una chica _—pensó Daisuke—._ No tengo nada que perder._

Ken negó con la cabeza en silencio, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Era tan fácil conseguir que su amigo cambiara de opinión que casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_"Daisuke, no sabes en dónde te estás metiendo…_

* * *

No sé si esto se acerca a la clase de locura que buscaba **asondomar**, pero les juro que no pude contenerme y lo escribí en cuanto se me pasó por la cabeza xD

Tampoco sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, pero espero que sean los justos y precisos para hacerles pasar un buen rato a todos.

Espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Pronto comenzarán las preparaciones para los exámenes de mi carrera y no tendré tiempo para casi nada, así que les pido que tengan paciencia, por favor.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
